Video traffic across wired or wireless networks may be managed using an adaptive bit-rate (ABR) approach or using peer-to-peer (P2P) delivery. An adaptive bit-rate approach may include encoding a video at multiple playback bitrates and providing a video at different playback bitrates based on an available bandwidth. For example, higher fidelity video corresponding to a higher playback bit-rate may be provided when higher bandwidth is available. When bandwidth availability is low, lower quality video corresponding to a lower playback bit-rate may be provided to prevent a playback interruption. Applying the adaptive bit-rate approach in a peer-to-peer delivery system may be difficult.